


Fall out of Love

by Ally_Joanne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on my high school experience so far, Heavy Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm ok I swear, Junior year is going better, M/M, No happy ending yeet, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman is an asshole, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Joanne/pseuds/Ally_Joanne
Summary: Hey guys! It's Jo with another fic! This chapter is based on my freshman year and the next will be sophomore! I'm fine don't worry :)





	Fall out of Love

Virgil had met Roman during summer school, through a mutual friend. At the time Virgil thought nothing of it. They didn't know that he'd become the most important person in their life. 

School started and the two didn't hang out as much or have any classes together but as fate would have it, they had the same home room. It was during the PSATs that the two reconnected. Roman had invited Virgil to hang out with him at the break, and who was Virgil to say no? They talked, laughed, and walked around the small campus.

It seemed like a normal exchange with the dramatic boy but that's exactly what made the question so bizarre, "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" "W-what?" "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" He repeated. 

Virgil was in shock, they weren't even planning to go to homecoming at first until that moment.  
"I- okay, sure."  
"Oh nice, anyway-"  
Virgil had tuned out everything else after that. They still couldn't believe that they of all people got asked to homecoming. They went home immediately to beg their parents to allow them to go to the dance. They complied and their mom took Virgil out shopping. They were excited, nothing could make them happier, so they thought.

It was a night texting for hours with their new found crush, they felt that life was going right. They and Roman were a match made in heaven. That was Virgil's initial reaction at least. Homecoming came and Virgil was ecstatic. 

The prince and them had agreed to meet there since they both weren't out yet. Roman had gotten there first and waited for them, dressed in all black to match Virgil's "aesthetic". (Roman had rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless.) When Virgil got there they were nervous already, not sure what would happen but ready for it anyway. They had walked inside together, hand in hand and one heart open to the other. 

The night was amazing. They sang, danced, laughed and loved, forgetting the troubles of the outside world. Virgil even had the courage to kiss Roman on the cheek, in camera for all their friends to see. It was sweet and unexpected. They didn't care, all they wanted was Roman and everything that was just, him. Roman was intoxicating, his smell, his eyes and his warmth all drew them in. Virgil was falling head over heels for him and they were ready to go all in. 

Homecoming left as quickly as it came, leaving Virgil wondering what happened next. They and Roman had gotten together a week before the dance and Virgil was ready to be a couple, but what was stopping them? Why Roman of course. He insisted he was busy during breaks so they couldn't hang out, that he genuinely liked them but didn't show it. 

This went on for three months. After weeks of complaining and writing, Virgil decided enough was enough. So they asked their friend if she could do it for them. Yes, they know they're a coward and an idiot for not doing it themselves but it was easier than breaking up with someone who they thought were in love with at the time. 

Looking back, Virgil knew that they didn't love him at the time. Of course, that didn't stop them from thinking they did. Afterwards, it was awkward, but luckily, they didn't run into each other very often since they had no classes together. It worked out. Until the spring musical.

Auditions were in the winter and Virgil was excited. The school was doing Into The Woods and Virgil couldn't wait to try and audition, their love for singing and acting overpowering their own anxieties. Virgil practiced and practiced until they felt sick of singing. The auditions eventually came and there he was. 

Roman stood there waiting for his turn to get called in and Virgil felt their heart beat a bit faster, then again, it could've just been the nerves. Soon enough, they were able to go in and audition, singing their heart out while the boy they "loved" sat in the back, unknowingly drawing their attention. 

When the results came in, Virgil was pleasantly disappointed. They had gotten understudy to the evil step-mother. Virgil should've known they wouldn't get an actual role, they were only a freshman after all. I'll do better next year, they thought to themselves. At least they would be apart of the cast more or less. Virgil was looking on the bright side of things, they needed to, at the time.

Rehearsals began over winter break and Virgil was excited to say the least. An extracurricular activity meant new friends, which they needed seeing as the whole cheerleading thing didn't go as planned. It didn't take long for them to find a group of amazing people who are supportive and hilarious. Who needed a boyfriend when you've got friends who love you even more? 

Avoiding Roman wasn't a thing that was possible so Virgil decided to make the best of it. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they found Roman's company actually enjoyable. There were moments where the two would just sit, or more like they were sitting and Roman laid in his head on their lap. Completely platonic of course. The two would just relax and enjoy the other's presence. 

As rehearsals went on, so did their friendship. Virgil didn't realize it, but their feelings were growing too. They were growing attached slowly, like moss on a sea kissed rock. After the musical, they continued to hangout, growing closer than when they were dating. For one, a friendship, for the other, a real love.

A love that seemed endless and beautiful. A warm and inviting feeling in your chest. Where you could run into the other's arms and they'd be open and full of support. A completely pure feeling that made your skin white hot. The butterflies in your stomach that yearned to get out. A love that seemed mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Jo with another fic! This chapter is based on my freshman year and the next will be sophomore! I'm fine don't worry :)


End file.
